Falling Into Never Land
by TimeLordsRule
Summary: I felt the ground under me shake. The ground disappears from under me and I fall to what I assume to be my doom. I hit what seems like a cloud, but it wasn't. I look around and see that I am no longer in Iowa anymore. Rated T just incase.
1. ANNA

**I know not a lot of people read Peter Pan fanfictions, but if you are reading this, thank you so much**!

**I do not own Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Captain Hook, etc. I DO own the plot and Annalise who likes to be called Anna. The chapter titles are going to be the POV.**

**CHAPTER 1: ANNA**

As I scale the hill, I see something. I'm straddling on debating whether to go home where it is safe or let my curiosity gets the best of me.

You can guess which one I chose.. I took a couple of steps closer. I can't see anything. i take some more steps.

I crouched and leaned over. I saw a hole that was deep. I mean really deep. At the bottom I see searing hot lava at the bottom.

Suddenly the ground under me shakes. The ground disappears from under me and I fall to what I assume to be my doom.

I hit what seem to be a cloud, but wasn't. I slowly lift my head to find myself somewhere underground.

I look to my left and see a hallway that connects to other hallways. It reminds me of a labyrinth. I look to my right to find a set of stairs.

I silently debate to myself. I got up and wobbled to the stairs. As I reach the top something shines in my face.

I look away and see that I am no longer in Iowa.

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I KNOW I KNOW...I HAVE NOT UPDATED FOR A REALLY LONG TIME...I'M MENTALLY KILLING MYSELF TO WRITE. I DON'T THINK I WILL BE FINISHING BETRAYAL. TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE IDEA! IF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTIONS PLEASE PM ME! REVIEW! PLEASE...PRETTY PLEASE...PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! :D**

**TLR**


	2. Meeting Peter

**I'm going to try to update every week. Thank you for reading this fanfic. I'm going to try to update my Savor story soon. **

**2. ANNA**

I look around to see that I am in a forest. I turn back to see the stairs are gone.

They just disappeared like they were never there. This isn't good, I think to myself. Something isn't right here.

As I walk through the forest I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I look around me and just see trees.

* * *

I see an opening through the forest. My feet and back are killing me. I'm hungry. I'm thirsty. The list could go on and on.

* * *

I step out of the forest and onto a sand beach. Looking out into the ocean and seeing nothing but an endless sea.

This, this is too much. My knees buckle from underneath me and I go into darkness.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

I need time to cool off. The Lost Boys are getting on my nerves.

"Fall In!"I yell and they fall in, literally. "I've hidden the treasure good this time! You'll never find it!"

"Oh yeah? Wanna make a bet on that?" Slightly continued. "how about who ever finds the treasure gets to hide it!"

"That sounds awesome!" The Lost Boys cheered.

"Okay! On your mark, get set, GO!" I shouted.

In a blink of an eye they were gone. Finally, some peace and quiet. I should probably go out hunting for dinner.

I grab my bow and arrows and head into the woods.

* * *

I could have sworn I saw something move. I went into stealth mode. I pulled my bow back ready to fire and walked towards the thing that moved.

Looking around a tree, I see that there was something there and it wasn't an animal.

It was a girl who looked around 13. She had long sunset orange-colored hair that goes down to her lower back.

I've never seen her around here before. So, I decide to follow her.

* * *

It's been hours and she hasn't taken a break from walking. I can imagine her feet hurting.

She must be hungry. Just then she steps out of the forest and onto the sandy beach.

Her legs drop from underneath her, then she drops to the sand unconscious.

I bolt out of the forest to the girl. I pick her up in my arms and fly back to my hide out.

* * *

As I get to the floor, all of the Lost Boys come running out all talking at once.

Asking where I was, who is she, when do we get to eat.

"Attention!" They fell quiet.

"Who is that?" Cubby asked.

"I don't know. I found her passed out on the beach," I said.

I head into my room and set her on my bed.

"Slightly!" I yell. Slightly comes bouncing in and I tell him to go hunting for some food.

* * *

When Slightly gets back I decide to go cook the deer he killed since the girl hasn't woken up.

I set a plate off to the side for the girl. I would imagine that she would be hungry when she awoke.

Once I finish my dinner, I head back to my room to find the girl sitting up.

She looks at me with her wide sky blue eyes.


End file.
